Perspective
by tripwatcher2
Summary: What's the difference between a Father and a Dad? It's all in your perspective! Short, sweet John/Teyla fluff!


_Author's Note: This is just a little scene that popped into my head one night when I was trying to fall asleep. It wouldn't leave me alone until I got it typed up! _

-------------------------

John stood in the doorway gazing at the younger man who was fumbling with his tie. Emotion caused John's heart to constrict and proud tears threatened to form. Clearing his throat, he stepped into the room. _"Here. Let me help."_

The younger man smiled at him gratefully. _"Thanks. Hey, how's Mom doing?"_ John's mouth turned up in a soft smile at the thought of Teyla. _"She's okay – considering her son is about to get married and move to another planet."_

His gaze turned serious and John spoke again in a slightly husky voice. _"Hey, TJ? You know she's really very happy for you...and proud of you. We both are. You know that, right?"_

The younger man shrugged his shoulders and smiled sheepishly. _"Of course I do."_ Then his grin turned sly. _"You know…you're getting sentimental in your old age."_

John's eyes widened and he sputtered indignantly. _"I am NOT old! I'm retired. There's a difference, you know!"_ The younger man just chuckled and turned towards the door as he heard a very familiar voice coming from the hallway.

"_Are you two dressed yet? I would like to see my baby boy just one more time before he leaves me for good."_ Both men in the room laughed at her exaggerated drama and John called out to her. _"Yeah Teyla, he's about ready."_

"_Oh, Torren! How handsome you are!"_ As her voice shook with emotion, Torren rolled his eyes good-naturedly. _"Oh, come on Mom – not you too! Sheesh, you guys are gonna make ME cry!"_

Teyla laughed and dabbed at the corners of her eyes with a tissue. _"I did not come in here meaning to cry. I came to bring you something."_ Here, she paused and met John's soft gaze briefly before turning back to her son. _"It belonged to your father and I know he would want you to have it today."_

Torren sobered and took the offered gift from her outstretched hands. His eyes too, briefly met John's and he then began to remove the outer wrapping on the package. Inside was a wooden box and inside THAT box lay a small dagger. The blade was sharp and the handle was beautifully carved with ornate Athosian symbols.

"_It was made by your father's grandfather and has been passed down from son to son. I hope that you will carry on the tradition." _Teyla teased him softly._ "You know that I would love a grandson – or two."_

Torren smiled at her. _"I love it. Thanks for giving it to me, Mom. And I promise that Kailee and I will start to work on those grandchildren for you right away!"_ John laughed out loud at this and Teyla shook her head at her son, but with a grin on her face as well.

"_Well, I guess it is time for me to be escorted to my seat."_ She pulled Torren down to her in a fierce hug and spoke softly. _"I love you." _Torren straightened but left his hands on her upper arms. _"Love you too, Mom._"

And with that, Teyla turned to go, touching John's arm as she moved past him. The gold band on her left hand gleamed and he reached out and captured that hand, not letting go until she met his gaze. They exchanged sweet, secret smiles and a meaningful glance charged with emotion. Torren, standing off to the side watching, just smiled fondly at them.

After Teyla left, John turned back to Torren. He cleared his throat again, not sure how to put into words what he wanted to say. _"Hey, TJ? I just wanted to say…wanted to let you know...I'm sorry...sorry that your father isn't here. He…he loved you very much and…well…he would be so proud of you...of how you've turned out…the man you've become."_

Torren had a hard time swallowing around the lump that had formed in his throat at John's words. _"Thanks for telling me that. I really don't remember him at all, you know? And I'm glad you think he would be proud of me, but his opinion's not really the one I care about."_

John looked surprised and Torren rushed on to explain. _"I know that mom getting pregnant with me wasn't planned…so the way I see it….he was my father, yes – BY ACCIDENT. But you…you CHOSE to be my dad and YOU'RE the one I hope to make proud."_

John's voice was rough with emotion. _"Every day of your life, son…every day of your life, you've made me proud."_


End file.
